LOVETALE
by Firekitty59
Summary: They had suffered a long time; no one doubted that. But this suffering is what made them both...them. They learned that...they could only confide in each other, and the world around them was just a pointless flurry of sadness and betrayal. No matter how corrupted these lovers became, they were inseparable. They were in LOVE. (Flowey x Chara)
1. Prolouge

Summary~~

They had suffered a long time; no one doubted that. But this suffering is what made them both...them. They learned that...they could only confide in each other, and the world around them was just a pointless flurry of sadness and betrayal. No matter how terrible the humans were, no matter the tragedies the monsters faced, and no matter how corrupted these lovers became, they were inseparable.

They were in LOVE.

A Flowey and Chara centric story. Warning: attempted rape, major character death, swearing, violence, suicidal thoughts, cutting, suicide attempts, genocide, female Frisk and Chara (loud scream)

Relationships: Chara x Flowey, (Sans x Frisk), (Alphys x Undyne), Past-(Asgore x Toriel)

* * *

PROLOUGE

Long ago, there were two races: humans and monsters, who lived in harmony throughout the land. Over time, however, the humans realised how strong they were compared to the others and started to cause trouble and inflict pain just because they could. As time went on, they became more and more segregated. It was not long before they started a war. The humans were victorious and the 7 human mages of magic: DETERMINATION, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, and Perseverance used their powers to seal them underground. The barrier was born.

Years later, a descendant of the DETERMINATION mage fell, haunted by her experiences on the surface. She was adopted by the loving Dreemurrs, the royal family of the underground. Taken aback by their kindness, she quickly began to love them all so much, especially the prince of monsters: Asriel.

Princess Chara Dreemurr fell ill two years after her arrival. Her adoptive brother absorbed her soul after her death and with their power combined, they were able to get past the barrier, but not break it. It was believed that they had tried to kill six humans in order to use the souls to break the barrier and free monsterkind. But Prince Asriel and Princess Chara were torn apart by the humans and died together on the same day.

Because of such a great loss, everyone fell into a state of despair. The king declared that all humans that fell should be killed on sight. His wife, disgusted by his actions, divorced him and tried to protect all other humans that fell.

Strangely, they all happened to be descendents of the human mages. But no matter how strong they were, their fate was the same: They came, they left, they died.

Except one.

Another descendant of DETERMINATION fell, the seventh and final soul needed to free them all. But they could not hurt her; she was the essence of mercy. She befriended everyone and with a final battle with Asriel, who was brought back for a limited time with souls, the barrier was broken.

The human and her friends started to explore the surface, when they were attacked by a mob of humans. They retreated back into the underground, waiting in order to make a better impression on the humans.

…

Frisk spoke of a ghost, a spirit that had guided her throughout the underground.

She said that this spirit's name was Chara.

…

Doctor Alphys had indeed stated afterwards that she detected a presence of another being inside of Frisk's body.

With the doctor's technology and knowledge of DETERMINATION...she was able to bring the late princess back to life.

And that us where this story begins~


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Toriel and Asgore watched their daughter anxiously. Chara's body lay on a bed, her chest slowly rising and falling. She had yet to wake up.

She looked the same as she did when she was still alive: she had pale skin, rosy cheeks and even in her sleep she wore a small smile.

There was a gentle knocking on the door. Alphys shuffled inside. She squinted in the eerie light of the true lab, and would have bumped into the table in it weren't for Toriel directing her.

"My child, where are your glasses?"

"I-I don't k-know...I must h-have lost them somewhere…" she rubbed her hands together. "But, that beside the point. I want to talk about what I did here. Frisk, as you know fully well, has a soul fully composed of DETERMINATION. And so, I took half of the substance from her soul and that is what makes up Chara's soul, along with the DETERMINATION I have left f-from...u-uhhhh...anyway, I did that so she has a higher chance of waking up! But, uh…" Alphys fidgeted slightly, sweat drops appearing on her scales. "...It's been fourteen days now...I mean, she is alive! She is breathing...but, I thought it was take a shorter time to wake up…"

"So what's going to happen?" Asgore's voice was serious and low.

"W-we just have to keep waiting…"

* * *

Flowey trembled, petals shaking in shock and disbelief. He shook his head, mumbling to himself that this was all just a bad dream…

Chara's grave had been dug up, the flowers torn out of the dirt.

"What…?" He drew closer to the pit. "What...why? I-I don't understand…" Panic became apparent in his voice as his vines dug through the earth. "Chara?! CHARA? Where did you go?!" his words became a shriek. He dove into the dirt around her grave, panting heavily, mind tumbling with confusion.

A vine felt an object, and Flowey pulled it out.

He held up a pair of broken glasses.

…

" **Alphys."**

* * *

The true lab, in Flowey's opinion, was a creepy hell house haunted by what was left of failures. And so, it was an enjoyable place to visit, as he was haunted too.

He emerged into a room with dirty mirrors and a large table covered in pots of flowers. Nothing to do here. With his roots he scurried down the hallway. Whatever Alphys was planning to do to the body, Flowey didn't know. "Huh, she's probably going to mess with her and completely ruin everything like she always does, the sicko." As he made his way across the hall, he made out two dark figures in the hall.

He recognised them immediately, gasped, and ducked underneath the tiles.

Whatever could Toriel and Asgore be doing there? And in the same room? The caretaker of the ruins never wanted to even put up with the king for a second. So then, why were they…? Had they made up? Were they participating in an experiment…?

Was it… because of Chara…?

Flowey peeked out from under the tiles. Toriel and Asgore were walking out the door, the small silhouette of Alphys leading them away. He rose completely into sight and it was not much after he decided to look around the room did he spot a body in one of the old beds…

He drew nearer to it, lifting his head over the sheets to see…

…

…

Chara.

Of course. What else was he expecting? The body of Chara. But why was she here? And why now?

None of those questions mattered right then... She looked exactly how he last saw her, and Flowey winced, an uncomfortable feeling building up inside of him. He shook his head, brushing it off, assuring himself that it was just the dirt and dust in the air that was making him sick.

But this...this felt different.

He reached out a vine to touch her forehead. Surprisingly, it was still warm. Flowey tilted his head, confused. Didn't human bodies become cold and stiff after they were dead? Didn't their bodies break down over time? Toriel probably used magic to preserve her body, but other than that, why…?

She looked as if she was sleeping.

She looked as if she could just wake up any second, smile and greet him.

She looked just as she did all those years ago, when Flowey was...still him. Asriel.

A tear fell onto her cheek. Flowey stiffened, a vine reaching up to touch under his eyes...they were wet. The feeling overwhelmed him…

"...is this heartache?"

Perhaps. But did it matter? Perhaps she was the only one that could make him feel love. Perhaps she was the only one who mattered anymore. Hehe...but she… was the only one who was dead.

He closed his eyes and struggled to put those negative thoughts out of his mind. Instead he brushed his head against the side of her face…

…

…

…!

She was…

SHE WAS BREATHING-?!

Flowey jerked upright as she muttered something inaudible and shifted suddenly. He gave out a loud cry of shock and watched her.

She was alive.

She was…?!

He pressed his face against the pillows to stifle his sobbing. He...didn't know what he was feeling, or what he should be feeling in this situation. His best friend, after years and years of death...had come back. He was so happy, and yet his head spun with questions and things he could not begin to understand…

"A...Asriel…" her voice was soft.

...

He stared up at her. Was she awa- no...her eyes were closed. She was still asleep.

...she…

"She… whispered my name," he murmured, tears dripping onto the sheets. "Well, at least, who I USED to be…" he looked down dejectedly.

Further down the hall, Flowey could hear footsteps.

"...is anyone there? Hello?"

Flowey dove off the bed and into the ground. It was Frisk. She spotted Chara and she watched her for a while. "Come on, Chara," she murmured. "Please...do wake up. Our parents are getting very unhappy with the thought of you sleeping for eternity…"

Chara turned to her side, now facing Frisk.

"So Alphys had something to do with this. She had brought Chara back to life…" Flowey bit back a laugh, but he was certain that he had made a noise when Frisk looked up, startled.

"Who's there?"

What was the harm in paying a visit to this little imp? He rose out of hiding and gave her a smug look. His eyes must have been still watery, for her usual look of cautiousness had been replaced with a look of…

 **...pity.**

Flowey glared at her, and she stopped. "So, it seems like Alphys isn't a complete failure," he giggled, then cringed inwardly at his tone. His voice was noticeably strained and tight. Flowey let out a shaky breath and turned his head away. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing him break.

"Flowey," she murmured. "You're happy to see your friend alive, aren't you?"

"What about it?" he grumbled.

"It's okay to cry, you know."

He began to shake with barely suppressed anger. "What?! You want to see me **suffer**?" He laughed cruelly, eyes forming into black soulless pits.

"No. It will just make you feel better."

Flowey scoffed. "Sure, Frisk," he glanced at Chara, whose eyebrows were furrowed. "Whatever." His voice was still quavery.

They were silent, both watching the sleeping girl. "Why don't we just wake her up?"

Frisk shook her head. "She needs to awake naturally. If she doesn't...her soul may become too unstable."

They both heard heavy footsteps in the hall. Asgore.

"Well, then," Flowey smirked at her. "I guess I'll be leaving! Don't tell anyone you saw me, or I'll kill you~!" Chuckling, he submerged underneath the floor.

"Frisk? Is there someone here with you?" Asgore entered and looked around the room.

"No," Frisk lied. "Just talking to myself."

"I...see," he gave her a bemused look before smiling again. "Lunch is ready, my dear."

"I'll be up in a minute, dad." Frisk smiled at him.

"Alright, Frisk." He made his away back to the elevator.

Frisk turned back to Chara, wrapping her arms around her friend in a hug. "I'll see you later, Chara."

* * *

Flowey was silently weeping in the mirror filled room, watching as the tears fell onto the tiled floors.

He felt so emotional...but how could that be?

"I literally don't have a soul," he laughed softly. "This is interesting though." He closed his eyes. It hurt, though. It was a type of pain that he hadn't felt for a very long time...in this form, at least.

He wanted Chara to wake up. He wanted to be with her again. Perhaps he could… make up for the the last time, and kill whenever she wanted him to, and she would be satisfied with him.

…

…

That was what she wanted, wasn't it?

Frisk had left the room with a whisper of, "Stay DETERMINED." Chara had reacted to these words, and shifted and her eyes fluttered, but she still did not open them.

Flowey came back into the room, brushing his cheek against hers and looking over her achingly familiar form.

"I'm getting annoyed, you know," Flowey muttered. "My whole world is revolving around you waking up. I've been so alone all this time, Chara. You're the only one I could ever care about."

…

"If I knew that this would happen, I would have never protected those stupid humans."

…

"I...Asriel really was an idiot."

…

He couldn't cry anymore. "Please, Chara…You know I'm sorry, right?"

… She was still as a board, and he felt restlessness and longing blossoming inside of him.

"If you only knew how much I want you."

* * *

…

…

It was as dark as night. The girl was coated in hot searing pain. She laughed, though deep inside she screamed in agony.

…

" _Chara, do your creepy face!"_

 _She let her anger and want for power run through her as she smiled. His hind paws took a couple steps back as he cried out in fascination and fear. He tripped over a branch and fell over on his back._

" _Are you okay Azzie? Here, let me help you up."_

" _How did you learn to do that face? It so cool! You should act for a scary movie or something!"_

" _The humans taught me."_

 _That wasn't exactly a lie._

…

Chara's eyes fluttered open, dark brown orbs gleaming in the dark. Her body felt sore, and her head throbbed with an ear splitting headache"Where am I?" her voice was raspy from disuse. She struggled out of the covers and sat up, taking in her environment.

"The true laboratory."

She stumbled through the room into an area full of flowers. She spotted something wriggling in the corner, and a like the curious child she was she crept nearer.

She froze.

It was an amalgamate.

She stepped back, but it had already noticed her presence in the room.

" **CoMe jOiN ThE FuN...cOmE jOiN ThE FuN…"** it muttered over and over again, like a broken record. It reached out quickly.

And then it touched her.

…

…

She was paralyzed as white slime engulfed her arm. She screamed, nightmares dragging her back into the dark.

…

* * *

" _ **LET'S KILL THESE DISGUSTING CREATURES!MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO US!"**_

" _Chara please! Don't hurt them!"_

" _You'll_ _ **DIE**_ _if we don't!"_

" _Please...Chara!"_

" _ **GET OUT OF THE WAY!"**_

 _Arrows tore at Asriel's form and he crumbled, bleeding out onto the golden flowers. Their white and red soul started to shake and its form threatened to splinter into billions of pieces._

" _I'm so sorry, Chara…"_

" _I'm so sorry...I couldn't…"_

" _Do...do you hate me…?"_

…

" _Chara?"_

" _CHARA?!"_

 _ **BUT NOBODY CAME.**_

* * *

She dragged herself away from the amalgamate, and it scuttled away as if frightened of something. She fell backwards into a mirror so hard that it shattered. She heard the whines of the unstable creature fade away…

The mirror shards had made lacerations on her arms, and small streams of blood soaked into her jacket. She snickered, raising one of the shards to her forearm. She had been brought back to life, she knew that, and she wanted none of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Something hooked around her arms and torso, dragging her away from the sharp edges. She stiffened and cried out, restraining herself from using the glass to slash at her bonds. "I can't believe it. I wait for all this time to see you, and the first thing you do is cut yourself."

His voice was rather high pitched and could be interpreted as cute...if you didn't know who he was.

Flowey's appearance, as well, could be deceiving. He was hidden among the other flowers, a large smile on his face. "Finally. It's been awhile, Chara."

"Not really. I've been watching you," Chara stated, her voice cold. She smirked as an expression of shock crossed his face. "You've been a bad boy, haven't you…" She pulled his vines off of her shoulders, a shadow crossing her face. She grinned wickedly, and he shrank back. " **I ought to punish you."**

"Chara please-" he flinched as she swiftly brought her hands to his face, shutting his eyes tightly. She simply pinched his cheeks and laughed, and he flushed in embarrassment.

"I've been dying to do that to you since forever," she burst into hysterics, and he stared at her like she had gone insane. "It's funny because I'm dead. At least…" she looked down at her hands. "I used to be…"

"Because of me," Flowey whispered. He looked at her nervously. "No hard feelings because of back then...right?"

"No, you were right to do what you did…" Chara wrapped her arms around him and he stiffened in shock. "Killing is wrong, I was wrong...and Frisk...is proof of that."

"You've gone soft!" Flowey scowled at her.

Chara looked down at her bleeding arms and laughed hollowly. "I guess…It's because I have a soul."

Flowey rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you don't give me useless pity."

She giggled. "You're a flower, and it can't be helped. Seriously, I can't even help myself." She reached out again, and he shifted out of the way. "I knew you liked flowers, but I never knew you wanted to be one."

Flowey froze. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"You say that you can't feel anything because you have no soul, don't you..?" Chara murmured, brushing her thumb against his face. He didn't pull away.

"You've been through a lot while I was gone, weren't you? I'm sorry for leaving you."

Flowey sneered. "Just promise it won't happen again," he snapped.

Chara sighed and rested her head on the table. "I can't promise that, buttercup."

"What do you mean?" There was an edge of panic to his voice.

Another voice sounded through the hall, emitting a shout of shock. "Chara? Where are you?" Boots clacked around franticly in the other room. Frisk was back, so it seemed.

"...I have to go…" Flowey muttered, his form tense.

"I'll be back," Chara promised gently.

"You better," he threatened, glaring at nothing in particular.

She snickered. "I will, don't worry." She gently ran her fingers through his petals and he gasped. She looked at him, surprise written over her face and he jolted away from her, internally screeching with embarrassment.

"Chara?!" Frisk sounded very worried, and she nodded to Flowey and hurried away.

"I'm right here, Frisk."

"CHARA!" the playful child grabbed her by the waist, and then jerked away suddenly. "I'm not supposed to do that. Your body is very unstable," they muttered, tone serious. "But I'm so happy you are here." She circled around her. "You look much like me." Frisk murmured in wonder. "I always thought you were older by the way you talked." She stopped suddenly and she opened her eyes; an action she didn't do often. "Perhaps it's because you've been through a lot."

Chara smiled tiredly.

Frisk went back to narrowing her eyes. "You're hurt," she crooned worriedly. "Momma will help you. Come on, let's get out of this place. It's not good for you."

As the girls walked hand and hand through the elevator, no one noticed a golden buttercup watching them, a pair of beady eyes gleaming in the dark.

And it waited.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A dinner plate shattered in the kitchen.

"M-my child!"

Chara gave them a small smile. "Greetings."

Toriel and Asgore rushed forward, arms outstretched. They embraced her and her knees went weak. She held onto them and sobbed quietly as her parents wept tears of joy. Frisk stood to the side, happiness evident in her face as she watched. But there was something off to the way Chara was acting. There seemed to be...guilt written all over her face. She reminded herself to ask the girl about it later.

"Heya kiddo," a skeletal hand rubbed the top of her head. She grinned and stuck her tongue out playfully. Sans smirked and ruffled her hair, doing much damage to her already fluffy locks.

"Hey!"

"So this is your friend you were talking about," Sans grinned at Chara, whose parents were fawning over, tears in their eyes. He reached out his hand. "Have we had the pleasure of meeting before? You do seem familiar."

"Perhaps," she smiled. "But then, I think I would have remembered such a sans-sational experience."

( _Bud dum tss)_

Toriel looked so proud, while Asgore looked horrified. Chara visited Papyrus, not hesitating to tell him that his behavior was very "humerus." He looked so very done with life and marched away sadly. Undyne and Chara got along very well, and at last she spoke to Alphys, thanking the scientist for reviving her.

Though, according to Frisk, Chara didn't seem very happy with being alive.

* * *

The girls shared a room of the black and white house. Chara lay in her familiar bed, her senses engulfed by the aroma of home. She smiled happily, nostalgia overwhelming her. Frisk slept in Asriel's old bed, which for some reason, made Chara feel sick. She was still wearing Asriel's necklace. She was staring at it when Frisk asked her what was wrong.

Chara let out a shaky breath. "C-can you take that off?"

Frisk looked at the golden and red heart locket. It gleamed in the semi- darkness. She removed it, handing it over to Chara. "This belongs to Asriel...doesn't it?"

From underneath her sweater, Chara produced an identical locket. "Yes...we were matching."

"Tell me...what had happened? How…" Frisk bit her lip, curiosity gnawing at her from the inside. "How did you…"

"How did we die?" Chara laughed. "Oh, it was easy." She turned away chuckling, fingering the necklace. "I had always been a self hating little freak. Don't know why he put up with me; sometimes I threw fits and banged my head against the wall, screaming about how much I hated humans. I never told him what they did to me...and truth to be told...I don't really remember."

Frisk sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "To be honest, I can relate..." Chara looked up in surprise, and Frisk shook her head. "To the terrible things that the humans did to me, I mean. I can't…" she trailed off, and a shadow passed her face. "...quite remember…" Her nails dug into her palms as her shoulders sagged.

"Frisk?"

She shook her head. "What were you saying?"

Chara took a deep breath. "Let's just say I wasn't the greatest person. I believe that I scared him. I had cut my arms once, and he had been crying so damn loud. I might have gotten away with it too, but he wouldn't shut up." She chuckled. "Funny though, how much he cared. When I learned that they needed human souls to free them, I wanted to do every damn thing I could. Mother got scared; she dulled all the tools and hid the knives. Asgore had to persuade her to let me use my rusty dagger, though. It was to dull to cut myself with anyway. Believe me, I tried."

Frisk listened intently, propping her head up with her hand. "In the tapes in the true lab...I heard that you had poisoned…"

"Azzie and I weren't great chefs, that for sure. He cried and cried, and I had to make all sorts of jokes in order to calm him down. Personally I think it just made him feel worse. He just thought I was so perfect, you know. Anyway, the buttercup incident made me find out a way to commit suicide and I did."

"All this time I have been using your save files," Frisk muttered. "You...could just come back to life after death, right…?"

"Yes," Chara smiled. "The power I was fighting against. The power Asr- Flowey wanted to use. The power to kill and be killed without any consequences. When I died, I refused to come back to life. Even when my soul splintered to pieces, my DETERMINATION stayed with me...but I had lost the will to live. Years passed before my DETERMINATION and I finally fell asleep."

Chara fiddled with the locket. "I woke up to see the mess that I had created."

Frisk tilted her head, worry written all over her face. "What do you mean…?"

She laughed half-heartedly. "Asriel is nothing of what he used to be, mom and dad don't love each other anymore...and dad's killed human children. I know I was going to do the same thing, but I never thought that he'd be the one responsible for such atrocities. No wonder why mom's left him, and I cannot understand why Asriel doesn't hate me."

"Why would he hate you?"

"His death is all my fault."

"He knew that you were doing it for a greater cause-"

"Are you braindead? I wanted to kill the humans, Frisk. First I knew that we needed six to break the barrier, so we were going with that. But as they attacked us, I realised how easily the humans could destroy the monsters when we would be set free. So I wanted to use our full power. I wanted to end the human race. But it wasn't only because of the monsters did I wanted to kill them...it...was because I…"

Frisk's breath hitched, and she looked away. "Chara…"

"I believe in justice, Frisk. I believe in punishment, and getting back at people. When they had neglected me and harmed me, they thought that they were above the consequences. They thought that they could hurt me, because I was a weak insignificant child. But with that power, I was in control of all of their lives. I wanted to kill the humans; I was going to enjoy making them suffer. And I was wrong to think like that. And when I had woken up after death as a spirit...I didn't understand why I was alive. Something had woken me up...and it was you. I...didn't know how to feel about Asriel, then. I couldn't feel on my own; my soul was gone. But...you taught me that he was correct... So I'm in the wrong here, Frisk." she shrugged helplessly. Tears fell onto the locket, and they shimmered. "Asriel's a freak because of me."

"Chara, it's not too late to fix everything you've done."

"NO!" Chara stood up suddenly, taking a commanding stance. "Can't you see? So what if he remembers how much all the monsters loved you in our previous fight. He's going to forget, and there is no saving someone who has gained so much LOVE in the past, even if you reset. People don't quite remember what had happened, and you may only have a low level of violence, but it still affects you. Once you've killed someone...it's stuck in your head. I've read up on it when mo- Toriel used to teach Azzie and I. He's so jaded that his reaction to death and suffering and practically anything is laughter!"

"What if we were to find a way to bring him back to Asriel?"

"Azz-Flowey won't let Alphys touch him. You know that." She sat back down in her bed, breathing slightly heavier than usual due to her rant.

It was quiet for a while. The door slowly opened and Toriel came in, holding a slice of pie. "You are still awake?" She asked softly, setting the pie next to an old picture of the Dreemurrs. She looked at Chara, worry apparent in her eyes, brushing her paws against her pink cheeks. "Are you okay, my child?"

Chara balled up the jewelry in her hand and looked away. "I'm fine mom. Thanks for worrying." she pushed her paw away and pulled the bed covers over herself. Toriel lingered, holding her paws together.

"If you ever need anything, Chara," Toriel stroked the child's hair. "We will be right here. Everyone is here for you, a-and if you ever need help…"

Chara put her hands to her ears and grunted, shutting her eyes tight, and the monster backed away, tears forming in her eyes.

"We all love you, Chara." Frisk sat up in her bed. "There is no reason to try to hide…"

"Leave me alone. Please." Her tone was a mixture of exasperation and sadness, and was pleading.

Frisk complied, resting her head against her pillow, still watching her. Toriel sighed in defeat, and kissed Frisk goodnight. She turned to do the same for Chara, but she lifted the sheets over herself. Toriel left uncertainly, watching by the doorway for a while before shutting the door.

In the dark and quietness of the room, Frisk watched the lump of Chara's body shudder as she heard the noise of soft, muffled sobs. Minutes passed, and the silence was absolute. All was still, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Frisk, what do you call a fake noodle?"

"I don't know, what?"

"An impasta."

Frisk chuckled into her "breakfast spaghetti." Papyrus had walked early into New Home in order to make breakfast for the Dreemurrs. Chara, for some mysterious reason, disappeared just before he had set her plate on the table. No one could ever imagine why the child would ever deny a delicious bowl of spaghetti from the great Papyrus. It didn't matter that the noodles were either soggy or burnt to a crisp, or sometimes covered in the legendary drink that strengthens bones (milk); it was made out of friendship and store- brand products.

Frisk swallowed a mouthful and tears quietly ran down her cheeks. Papyrus stomped in foot in desperation, agitated at Sans's joke, which was clearly poison to the occasion.

Sans quickly grabbed her plate and teleported the food away from under the table. Frisk sighed in obvious relief. Papyrus turned around, only to gasp in amazement.

"WOWIE! YOU HAVE EATEN ALL OF IT! I MUST HAVE WENT ABOVE AND BEYOND MY USUAL STANDARDS! WHICH, ARE ALSO VERY GREAT!" He happily whisked the plate away. "NOW, WHERE IS CHARA?"

Frisk shrugged. "I think she wants to spend time to herself, Papyrus. She hasn't been feeling very good lately."

"OH NO!" Papyrus put his gloved hands to his mouth. "SHE IS ILL?"

"No, she's just-"

"WELL, TELL HER NOT TO WORRY! FOR I, THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL COOK HER THE MOST NUTRITIOUS MEAL OF ALL TO GUARANTEE GOOD HEALTH!"

"...I'm going to make a wild guess: it's spaghetti."

He gasped. "HOWEVER DID YOU GUESS? YOU MUST BE VERY SMART! YOU ARE CORRECT! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" He bounded away to make more, his grin impossibly larger than before.

Sans's phalanges rapped quietly on the table, closing his eyes tiredly. "What's up with the other kid?"

Frisk rested her head on her arms. "I...I don't know if I can tell you, Sans. It's kind of a personal thing for her."

"I see. I just don't understand why she won't give Pap's food a chance. Just imagine all of the pastabilities."

She laughed again, and could hear Papyrus's shouting from the kitchen. "SAAAAAAAAAAANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL PUNS! THEY'RE TERRIBLE!"

"Hey Paps, where does pasta go to a dance?"

"SANS!"

"The meat ball!"

"SAAANS!"

"What's the opposite of past-a?"

"SANS, PLEASE!"

"Future-a!"

"...THAT WAS THE WORST JOKE YOU HAVE EVER SAID!"

Frisk giggled, but her stomach growled loudly. Right on que, Toriel came into the living room, groceries in her arms. "Greetings, Frisk and Sans."

"WHAT ABOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" he thrust a large bowl of soggy spaghetti at her. "I'VE MADE SOME FOR YOU, TOO!"

"Thank you Papyrus," she smiled kindly. "It's very nice to see you too!" She turned to Frisk. "Have you seen Chara?"

"She said that she was going to take a little walk this morning," Frisk said. "Didn't she tell you?"

"Oh yes, she did call me. I was just wondering if you have seen her recently. I'm…" she lowered her voice and sat at the table with them. "I am worried about her very much. She seems so lost without her brother."

"You mean, Asriel?" Sans asked.

Toriel bowed her head, sorrow gleaming in her eyes. "Yes, my son... Chara and Asriel did everything together. They loved each other very much. I think it is very hard for her to get over the fact that she has been brought back, and he has not."

Frisk stiffened noticeably, and both Sans and Toriel looked at her, bemused. "My child?"

"It's nothing."

Papyrus put his bowl of spaghetti on the table. "Perhaps there is a way to bring him back. I wonder if Alphys can do something about this." He spoke much softer than usual, and everyone's eyes were fixated on him intently. "I am worried for her as well, as a great friend. I can't imagine how my life would be without my brother, even if he is a lazy bones."

Sans's eye sockets widened and he grabbed the front of his jacket in awe. "Aw, bro!"

"...AND I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING FOR HIM."

"Yep."

"AND HE MAKES THE WORST JOKES."

"...Pap?"

"AND I CONSTANTLY HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IT!"

"..."

"IT'S ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!"

* * *

Chara wandered around the ruins. There was no monster in sight, and she quickly found herself in front of her grave. Someone, perhaps Asgore or Toriel, had put the golden flowers back. She laid down on it, and placed both arms across her chest. It felt weird to know that she had been buried under this dirt for years.

She pulled out Asriel's locket from her pocket and produced hers from under her sweater. Chara took hers off, and absentmindedly tied them together. Her pale fingers trembled uneasily.

Last night, she had dreamed of...an alternate timeline. A timeline in which Frisk was horrifyingly different.

…

Frisk had killed every monster they had come across, dust and tears scattered in the air. She had grabbed and used every weapon and strutted around every area, hunting for them. What was worse, was that every time their LOVE had increased…

...Chara had enjoyed it even more.

The monster's screams, Flowey's malicious laughter…

A mother's call, fuzzy fingers outstretched towards a retreating back.

A friend's encouragement faded to grey powdery dust.

A spectator's prayers that everything would be alright.

A warrior's final stand, before she melted at her enemy's feet.

A foe's final warning, before he bled onto the golden tiles.

A father's confusion… as bullets shattered his soul.

But sadness she felt none. Guilt there was none. There was only the desire to gain what she was taught was the point of her existance: **power.** And soon, she could feel no more, eager to do away with the world…

...and of him. Asriel Dreemurr...the traitor.

Golden broken petals...a red gleaming knife slashed through the flower...over...and over and over again. Laughter had died in her throat. She could not laugh. Even though she could not feel anymore…

"What is wrong with me?" Chara remembered her dream self thinking. "Why can I not laugh? The source of my misery and suffering is finally gone … **but it's not funny."**

Chara had tossed and turned in her sleep, muttering nonsense words as the hellish dream continued. And still, the girl could not get these images out of her mind. She assured herself that Frisk would never do anything so horrible.

She had tied about eleven knots in the necklaces until she felt something prodding her cheek. Chara turned her head to see a bored looking flower.

"It's about time you showed up!" Flowey spat, his petals waving in agitation. "Where have you been?"

"It's only been one night," Chara murmured. "Haven't you anything better to do?" She reached out to stroke his cheek with her thumb. Flowey bit her finger, not hard but enough to make her yelp in surprise. "What was that for?!"

"Don't touch me!" he whined.

"I can do whatever I want, Asriel!"

"Oh, shut up, Chara." He rolled his eyes, but his aggressive demeanor changed when he noticed what Chara was holding. "Our…"

"Our heart lockets," Chara tied yet another knot.

"What the hell are you doing? You're messing them up, keeping them together like that!"

"I want them to stay together," Chara breathed. "Like us."

"Oh, you." Flowey snorted and snatched them out of her hands with his vines. "Let me fix it." Chara half heartedly tried to take it back, but the hair got in her eyes and she gave up.

Flowey managed to separate them, huffing angrily. "Geez Chara! They're not toys!"

Chara sighed in response and didn't say anything. He narrowed his eyes and brushed her hair away. "Your face looks like it's been dragged through the garbage dump."

"Gee thanks. You look great, too."

"No. That's not what I meant, you idiot. You look like you haven't been...why didn't you sleep last night?"

"I did. And that was the problem."

Flowey sighed. "Another nightmare? Really?"

She sat up suddenly, glaring at him. "Yeah, Asriel. Another nightmare about what a huge piece of shit I am…"

Flowey yawed. "You haven't done anything wrong…(unfortunately)."

Chara rubbed her arm slowly, as if trying to comfort herself. "I mean...what I could have been...if Frisk wasn't so nice, I could have…"

"Seen her kill? Start to enjoy it? Gain EXP? Gain LV? Kill everyone you love? Lust for power and destruction? Cool. Well, let me know when that happens, and I'll get right back to you," Flowey spat. "Why the hell did Alphys give you a soul, and not me?"

"Asriel, I-"

"Why do you get a second chance? Is this punishment for my past ignorance? Is this revenge for my past merciful behavior?" he screeched angrily, gnashing his teeth together. "Well, I understand how this world works now, okay?! I understand...that this world is just a **useless, repetitive, sick** little game."

"Listen to me-!"

" **SHUT UP!"**

A vine grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. Its thorns bit into her neck and she screamed as he shook her violently. She could not breathe. " **DON'T CALL ME ASRIEL."** he growled, his eyes dark as the void. " **DON'T EXPECT ME TO CARE ABOUT YOU,"** the restraints got tighter around her neck and her hands flailed uselessly as she fought to stay conscious. " **I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOU OR YOUR PROBLEMS."** He grinned at her petrified face. " **AND THAT'S YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT?"**

Tears slipped down her face as she struggled to speak. The vines around her neck loosened and he cocked his head, expecting her to plead or shout for help. But she did not. She simply gave him a hopeless look and let out a weak sob. "Just kill me."

Flowey's grin vanished. "W-what?"

"I want to die, OKAY?" Flowey winced, his grip on her loosening. The vines released her, and she was dropped onto the ground. She coughed violently, shoulders shaking as she cried. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!"

Flowey backed away, shaking his head slowly, small goat like fangs gracing his astonished and fearful face. "That's...that's not...Chara, I didn't mean to…!" He reached out for her, but she swatted him away, lept to her feet and ran.

"CHARA!?" His cries echoed throughout the halls. "CHARA, PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" He submerged under the Earth and reappeared several steps in front of her, and she stopped. "Please, Chara…!"

"I'm sorry too," Chara muttered weakly. "Believe me, I am." Her knees gave away, and she stumbled to the ground. Flowey caught her with his vines. Her vision was fuzzy, and her neck burned with pain. The girl could not weep anymore. She wrapped her arms around the flower, and he gave no resistance whatsoever. He leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry, Chara. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't go…I'm sorry I hurt you, I won't do it again…"

She kissed his forehead, and vines wrapped around her, his way of hugging her back, so it seemed.

"It's okay, Asriel. I forgive you," she said shakily. "It's okay…"

But it wasn't.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

They held each other for a while, not speaking, not moving, just understanding. They held each other in a way that they had not in years. While Asriel used to be a monster of compassion and sympathy, Chara had always been a human of empathy and analysis. Years ago, Chara would always know how Asriel was feeling. She would always find a way to make him more happy. It was simple, you see, he was so simple and pure. It was easy to know what his innocent little soul desired at the moment...perhaps it was some more pie or a hug (which Chara rarely gave, even to him). He was the sweetest, kindest thing that Chara had ever known.

Emphasis on **was**.

"I don't know what came over me," Flowey muttered.

"You miss feeling love for others," Chara breathed against the back of his petals, making him shiver slightly. Chara noticed, and smirked to herself, but continued, "You miss feeling happy with other people, and I got a chance, because I was given a soul when I was revived, and you didn't. You didn't, when in the past all you wanted to do was spare those humans I wanted to kill."

He laughed. "Hey, you understand me. It's better than Frisk repeating over and over, 'it's alright, it's okay…'." He mimicked Frisk's voice in a very unflattering manner. "Cause that doesn't help me at all; that worthless pity. But I still don't understand one thing, Chara." He pulled away from her, confusion apparent in his beady orbs. "Why did you help Frisk? You didn't have a soul..both of ours were destroyed...so why…did you help her?"

"I had the option to control her," Chara mused. "I had the option to destroy everything: this pacifist timeline, the neutral timeline...the world. But I could not trust myself. I didn't know what to do. My DETERMINATION connected with hers, and I was able to feel. It was like we shared a soul. I followed her guidance, and I helped along the way."

Flowey rolled his eyes. "If Frisk had started to kill people, this would have been a lot more interesting."

"But then ...I would not understand these feelings anymore. I would become like you."

"You'd be my demon to your god," Flowey hummed, eyes glittering. "And then...we could finish what we started!" Vines wrapped themselves instinctively around her hands. "We'll free everyone! And then, we'd show them what humanity is really like!"

"That's a really bad idea." Chara muttered. "You'll get bored of that, and then you'll try to do more hurtful things...and then you'll get bored of that. You'll never feel satisfied. You'll never feel happy."

"That's not true," Flowey crooned, rubbing his cheek to hers. "I'm happy when you're here, Chara~! It's so fun to have you around."

"You have a very funny way of showing it, Asriel. You'll get tired of me. I'm not what you want. I'm not what I could have been," She stood up. "Asriel, you know what you said to Frisk at the end of the neutral run, when she kept resetting at the very end?"

"I don't know, enlighten me."

"You said you could only care about me," Chara murmured. "But then you went on to say that you could only care about someone like you."

"Well, I thought that fate wouldn't be such an asshole. I thought you would end up like me."

"Oh, I could have. It all depends on Frisk, I guess."

"It doesn't matter if you have a soul or not," Flowey giggled. "You'll see, Chara. You know what the humans are like. You know how they made you feel. So you were able to play by your own rules. You saved everyone in the underground." He laughed Asriel's laugh, and Chara stiffened. "Hee hee hee! How nice! But then, the humans will come, and they will either destroy everything you love, or you will destroy them all. There are only two options, sweetheart~! And I don't want you to get hurt," his last sentence was genuine; his voice turned softer as he said so. Then as soon as the inner Asriel resurfaced, his voice changed again, dripping with honey and tar. "And so, I will guide you. And I'll keep you safe from them…" Vines locked her in place, and she stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"I feel like your favorite toy now," Chara groaned. "Can you let go of me?"

"A toy?" he laughed. "No silly, Papyrus is my favorite toy! You're still mine, but…" he tilted his head. "You're not a toy. I actually care about you, want to help you. You're…" he bounced slightly on his stem in realisation. "I know! You're my pet!"

"Nobody is happy with this."

"I am very happy about this. We'll be together forever."

Chara's phone rang, and she reached into her back pocket, sighing. "Well, unfortunately, I have to go. So your request is invalid."

"It wasn't a request, Chara." A vine reached out to snatch the device out of her hands and she slapped it away. It had stopped ringing, anyway. She would have to call Toriel back later.

"Bad flower."

"You're not leaving me!" He pulled on the Asriel face, and Chara looked away.

"Then come with me, Asriel." Chara murmured. "I know you'll hate this idea, but perhaps…" She stared at him pleadingly, and he couldn't look away. "...maybe Alphys could help you?"

He huffed and stuck his tongue at her. "No," he grumbled childishly. "No Alphys. No help. I just want you."

"Then, please, come with me."

"No monsters. I don't want anyone else."

"Please, I'm begging you! Why don't you want to come with me?"

He was silent and he could feel Chara analysing him. (It was freaky.)

"Are you afraid of Sans…? Oh! Hey, I've been meaning to ask you...He's killed you a bunch of times, hasn't he?" she knelt again to brush his cheek with her thumb.

Flowey smirked to himself, basking in her concern. "About 98 times." Her hand twitched noticeably.

" **Oh. Okay."** Chara muttered cooly. " **I see."** Her eyes briefly flashed red, and Flowey narrowed eyes thoughtfully. They went back to normal in a second and she sighed. "I know you don't want to see our parents, Asriel, but…"

"How's this?" Flowey sighed. "I'll stay in your room, hidden. No one but you…" he growled to himself and rolled his eyes. "And perhaps **Frisk** , since it can't be helped, can know about me. Whaddya say?"

Chara nodded. "That's fine…" she smiled at him, though it was not a happy one. It was more of a grimace, not a look of pity but one of remorse and sadness.

Flowey snorted, submerged under the earth without warning, and popped up again, holding the lockets that they had left in the other room. He slipped hers around her neck, and then looked at his, bemused. "I'll just keep this with me, I guess."

"I love you, Asriel."

His eyes snapped from the necklace to her face. He slowly turned toward her, searching for something in her chocolate-brown eyes. He leaned forward, eyes wide and more innocent than she had ever seen them. They weren't Asriel's eyes, they still looked like black little pieces of coal, as Chara would describe them. But they were curious and happy looking. He drew closer to her, and she knew what he wanted; what he was trying to do. Chara felt something strange start to built up inside of her and she her eyes grew wide and then half-lidded. Their faces were only centimeters apart, and her hands clenched nervously and her face grew red. She struggled to find away out of this situation, and her jumbled mind came up with, "You know we're siblings, right?"

Flowey looked like he had been slapped in the face with a 80 pound barbell. He reared back and flashed a very unconvincing smile, but Chara could have sworn she had seen tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "O-of course I knew that, y-you freak...That was going to be a p-platonic kiss!"

Holy crap, he had been trying to kiss her. Chara stared at him, and her face felt like it was on fire. THANK THE LORD, Toriel called again and she spammed the answer button. Her voice was an octave higher than usual. "Mom?"

"Oh, my child. I'm so glad you answered, I was getting worried! ...Are you alright, my child? You sound a bit strange...?"

"I am fine, mom. There is no need for you to worry," her voice and face had almost gone back to normal. She stole a glance at Flowey, and their eyes locked. He turned away awkwardly.

"I am glad. When are you returning home?"

"I was just about to head back." Running back, she meant. Running the fuck away from this murderous flower who's obsessed with her and is the soulless version of her brother, who isn't blood related with her and they just might have FEELINGS for each other though that's just weird, even if they're not really siblings. But none of this shit is supposed to be happening in the first place 'cause they're supposed to be dead. Chara chuckled to herself, imagining Toriel's reaction if she told her this.

Toriel breathed a sigh of relief, happy that Chara seemed much more upbeat. "Alright then, I will see you later, my child."

 _Click…_

Chara glanced at Flowey cautiously, who was glancing at her through the corners of his eyes. "...What?"

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Chara lingered, grinding the heels of her boots against the ground nervously. "Um…" she reached forward and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Uh. See you." She scrambled to her feet and ran away. She could've sworn that she heard him laugh, his high pitched voice echoing eerily in the dark room.

"See you later, Chara~"

* * *

Frisk was playing board games with Sans and Papyrus. They had already finished the games of monopoly and snakes and ladders, and were now having a go at "sorry." Papyrus had been the winner of both the previous games. No one suspected that Sans had rigged the system, hehee.

"SORRY, HUMAN!" Papyrus's yellow piece SOMEHOW ended up where Frisk's red piece was for the 5TH TIME, and she had to send it all the way back to the start. She glared at Sans, who didn't seem to pay any attention. However, his smile did seem to grow a bit larger, the troll.

They heard the front door open, and they turned to see Chara. She seemed to have a huge smile on her face, not a fake or creepy signature smiles that she constantly used, but a goofy and happy one that caught everyone by surprise.

"WOWIE! YOUR WALK SEEMS TO HAVE IMPROVED YOUR HEALTH GREATLY! IT SEEMS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO EAT ALL OF THE SPAGHETTI I MADE FOR YOU, HOW SAD. WHAT A SHAME!"

Chara cheered and skipped up to the table. "You guys are playing this game?"

"You want to join in?" Frisk asked. "We've only started. You can use the green pieces."

"Oh, hell no. I want the red."

"That's my color."

"Naw, Frisky bits, it's mine."

Sans laughed loudly. "'Frisky bits'? What? Where did that come from?! What an awful nickname!"

"You're the one to talk!"

"CAN WE PLEASE CONTINUE?!" Papyrus asked impatiently. "I HAVE NOT YET FINISHED WINNING THIS GAME."

"Sure, bro." Sans smirked. "Just let me reshuffle these cards so Chara can join in."

"Hold up!" Frisk narrowed his eyes , leaning toward him in a challenging manner. "Why do you need to reshuffle those cards?"

"Because," was his reasonable rebuttal.

"Give that to me!" Frisk tried to swipe them out of his hands, but Sans leaned back in his chair, holding it out of reach. "Give it!"

"Come and get it, 'Frisky Bits'!" he challenged, winking.

Frisk lept out of her chair and crashed into him, and Sans's chair flipped over. They both landed on the floor with a 'thud', westling for the cards.

"WOWIE!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I HAVEN'T SEEN SANS TRY TO DO ANYTHING BEFORE! FRISK, WHAT ARE YOUR TACTICS TO MAKING SANS DO THINGS ON HIS OWN?"

Chara smirked, noticing how pink Frisk's cheeks were getting, and how her giggles sounded nervous, while Sans watched her with interest and...affection. "Feminine charm," Chara snickered to Papyrus.

"HUH?" he yelled out loud. "BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY- oh." He stared at Chara before a lofty smirk graced his bony face. "OH~!" he sounded as if he was mimicking Mettaton. "I SEE…"

Frisk and Sans's gazes snapped onto their giggling siblings. The girl leapt off of Sans, her face bright red. The skeleton noticed this, and muttered something that only Frisk caught. She flushed, glared at him, and ran behind Chara.

"Am I a shield?" Chara giggled, and Frisk nodded, hiding her face in the green sweater.

"What is all this racket I hear?" Asgore and Toriel headed into the dining room. To Chara's delight, they were standing together, hand and hand. It seems like they had made up.

The day couldn't get any better.

But it **did.**

In addition to winning the board game, (Frisk succeeded in keeping the cards away from Sans), she had a midnight visit from a special someone.

Of course, she still did have nightmares. But they were interrupted by him, and they weren't that bad. Nobody died in that dream itself, though she felt rather sad, knowing that they probably did before.

* * *

Frisk was walking around in New Home in the dream, covered in dust. Chara was hovering around her, giggling like the little demon that they had become. As they were walking along the grey hallway, Flowey appeared. He looked so happy, intrigue apparent in his beady eyes. "Howdy Chara! Remember when we used to play here?" He sent Frisk a playful smirk, which transformed into a creepy face. He had small sharp fangs, and his eyes went large, pupils red. "Today's gonna be just as fun."

Frisk looked into the mirror. Except it wasn't really her. No, it wasn't the little pacifist child. It was her body, and her soul. But her true intentions were not being carried out. This child was not Frisk, so who was it? Well, it was simply...not them.

"It's me, Chara." It's who I want to be. I want to be a killer. LV boiled throughout Frisk's soul. Chara felt it, and laughed. They moved into the children's bedroom and Frisk took Asriel's heart locket. "You took the locket."

Frisk was a perfect partner to replace the traitor. Now the best friend locket was … "right where it belongs."

Later, Flowey described his experiences of not having a soul to Chara, and she did not pity him. The traitor. **The traitor.** Asriel had been wrong to spare the humans, and Frisk was proof of that.

"Creatures like us, wouldn't hesitate to kill each other if we got in each other's way."

 **THAT'S RIGHT.** Chara smiled through Frisk, and the flower began to shake in fear. Doubt and worry gleamed in his eyes. She had him cornered. He was afraid, and she loved it. Chara LOVED it.

Frisk moved forward, smiling Chara's smile.

"B-back off! Stop making that creepy face!"

 **You laugh, and you can't stop. Tears run down your face.**

She could just detect the Asriel in him. Even better. "This isn't funny! You have a sick sense of humor!" he wailed in distress and betrayal.

Betrayal...

Betrayal...

 **But it's not** **funny.**

…

The dream shifted, and she was sitting with Frisk in the waterfall. The echo flowers whispered, and Frisk laughed, dancing around them. She wore a dusty tutu, and her LV was back at one.

Chara watched her happily as she listed to the wishes of the creatures underground.

* * *

"Ptsss! Chara… It's me, your best friend!"

She shifted in her sleep and muttered nonsense sentences,"Look at me when I talk to you, you piece of shit. Death, I promise you. Death with no end. Death with no end will be a satisfying release for you." Chara mumbled randomly, and Flowey cocked an eyebrow in absolute confusion, slightly offended, of course.

"Wait, what?" He wondered if the comment was directed at him.

Chara muttered another string of useless words and turned her head, breathing deeply.

"Oh. She's still asleep." Flowey watched her like the creep and stalker that he was. He watched her fondly, however, smiling a bit to himself. Her nightmares had gone as he appeared, and it seemed as if they had been replaced by …unimportant things. At least she didn't seem to be threatened by those images she had going through her mind...

Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead carefully. She unconsciously pressed her head closer to him, and he chuckled. This noise awoke her and her chocolate colored eyes fluttered open. "Asriel…" she slowly reached her hand out to touch his face.

"Surprise, I listened to you!" he giggled.

"That's a first," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. They both were silent for a while, and Chara yawned a couple times, absentmindedly stroking his head. She seemed tired, Flowey noticed.

"You should sleep," he commented softly.

"Stay with me?" Her eyes reflected with the little light there was in the room. Her smile was small and sweet. How could he say no?

"Yeah, sure," he whispered back. She wrapped her arms around the flower and pulled him close. Vines found their way around her shoulder and torso possessively.

She grimaced. "You fucking yandere."

"What is this weeb shit coming from your mouth?" he joked. Flowey knew about Alphys well enough to know what she was talking about.

In the darkness of the room, Flowey was amazed to see how well he could see her roll her eyes. "Good night, Asriel."

"Good night, Chara-chan."

She flicked a finger at his cheek, and he snorted. It wasn't long before the two finally fell asleep.

At last, some well-deserved peace.


End file.
